1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention comprises a portable particulate spreader.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by homeowners as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as by industrial building maintenance personal, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise dispensing devices. These dispensing devices are used to distribute small particles therefrom. The dispensing devices are held by hand of a user, thereby allowing the user to operate and transport the dispensing devices thereabout.
Dispensing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,377, issued to Antoine J. Bouchard on Jul. 7, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,993, issued to Rudolph M. Gunzel, Jr., et al. on Jun. 9, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,598, issued to Steve P. Cortney, et al. on Jun. 23, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,166, issued to Rudolph M. Gunzel, Jr., et al. on Apr. 25, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,377 to Bouchard discloses a dispenser for particulate matter. Powder is placed in a pouch in which a gaseous stream flows. Squeezing the pouch results in controlling the amount of powder entrained in the gaseous stream. The pouch is supported with its outlet opening downstream its inlet opening to provide a direct flow path through the pouch. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a venturi shaped container having a pair of strap handles, so that a person can grasp the strap handles with both hands and toss particulate materials therefrom. The container can also include a built-in motorized agitator and impeller to help eject the particulate materials therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,993 to Gunzel, Jr., et al. Discloses a portable particulate material spreader. The spreader has two main parts: a container portion which holds particulate matter and a dispensing portion, which includes a blower mechanism, a drive mechanism, an energy supply and a handle. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a venturi shaped container having a pair of strap handles, so that a person can grasp the strap handles with both hands and toss particulate materials therefrom. The container can also include a built-in motorized agitator and impeller to help eject the particulate materials therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,598 to Courtney, et al. Discloses a portable spreading device. The device includes a housing having a storage chamber affixed to a manually engageable pistol grip-type handle. The storage chamber is positioned over an impeller and includes a port for gravitational flow of material therefrom onto the impeller. The impeller is horizontally disposed to rotate in order to spread material deposited thereon in a direction lateral to and longitudinally forward of the device. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a venturi shaped container having a pair of strap handles, so that a person can grasp the strap handles with both hands and toss particulate materials therefrom. The container can also include a built-in motorized agitator and impeller to help eject the particulate materials therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,166 to Gunzel, Jr., et al. Discloses a battery powered particulate spreader. A housing is provided with an inlet and an outlet. A reservoir for holding particulate material is located above the housing. A blower is located within a flow path extending from the inlet to the outlet. A particulate intake port is in a channel wall which encompasses an exhaust channel extending downstream from the blower to the outlet. A valve controls flow of particulate material from the reservoir to the particulate intake port. An agitator reciprocates rotationally to improve flow of material from the reservoir. A control mechanism provides a delay between starting of the blower and the opening of the valve and a delay between the closing of the valve and the turning off of the blower. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a venturi shaped container having a pair of strap handles, so that a person can grasp the strap handles with both hands and toss particulate materials therefrom. The container can also include a built-in motorized agitator and impeller to help eject the particulate materials therefrom.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.